


Attention, All Personnel

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Phae has opened herself to a world of new headaches, Sith Shenanigans, Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, open letter to the rest of the Sphere, sometimes running this clusterfuck of an organization is really awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, <em>Phae Knows This Can Only End Poorly</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention, All Personnel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr in February 2014.
> 
> Also comes with a [narrated version!](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/77763200959/narrated-message-by-darth-makhaira-to-the-sphere) :D

> **TO:** Sphere of Ancient Knowledge  
>  **FROM:** Darth Makhaira  
>  **SUBJECT:** Chief of Transfiguration Research - Alchemy Division  
> 

Lord Haresh has gone missing from his cage. This is rather unfortunate, as we have finally figured out how to reverse the transformation that turned him into a Sithspawn in the first place. The security logs from the time he went missing have been wiped, so I can only assume Lord Haresh can no longer be counted as one of our colleagues. His family has been informed; details of the wake will be forwarded within the next few days.

With Lord Haresh gone, the position for Chief of Transfiguration Research within the Alchemy Division is now open. Please send applications, with a current _curriculum vitae_ and a list of references, to my secretary, Lord Yarona, for collection. I will review applications on a rolling basis; submissions will remain open until the position is filled.

I would remind you, my Lords, that _following the safety protocols_ is the best way to ensure you keep your positions with the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge barring freak accidents and/or assassination attempts. A copy of the protocols has been attached to this message.

_Read them._

Please note that bribes will not be accepted and will result in an audit carried out on you by Darth Arachis and her office with the Sphere of Logistics. “Gifts” for my secretary, my daughter, and my jaggalor all fall under the umbrella term of “bribe” during the submission period. Large numbers of applicants or potential applicants who mysteriously end up dead or disappeared will result in me throwing out all received applications, closing submissions, and going to Korriban to drag one of the Overseers back to the Citadel to be the new Chief. I reserve the right to define what qualifies as “large numbers.”

Do not make me have to purge the Alchemy Division _again._


End file.
